headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Flash
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Super Friends | continuity = DC Television Universe | type = | status = | leaders = Barry Allen | members = Barry Allen; Caitlin Snow; Cisco Ramon; Eobard Thawne; H.G. Wells; Harrison Wells; Harrison Sherloque Wells; Iris West; Julian Albert; Ralph Dibny; Wally West | allies = Cecile Horton; Jay Garrick; Joe West; Ronnie Raymond | enemies = Amunet Black; Clifford DeVoe; Eobard Thawne; Hunter Zolomon; Savitar | 1st appearance = "Three Ghosts" }} Team Flash is the name associated with a collective of do-gooders featured in the DC Television Universe. They comprise the main protagonists of the 2014 version of ''The Flash''. Team Flash consists a group of people who operate as support staff and colleagues to Barry Allen, aka the Flash. The core group consists of Allen himself, as well Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Iris West-Allen. Other members of note have included different iterations of Harrison Wells from alternate realities, as well as Wally West, Jesse Wells, and Ralph Dibny, who have all worked with the team at different points. The team base themselves out of S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City. Members Season One * Barry Allen * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Eobard Thawne Season Two * Barry Allen * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Iris West * Harry Wells * Jesse Wells * Wally West Season Three * Barry Allen * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Iris West * H.G. Wells * Jesse Wells * Wally West Season Four * Barry Allen * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Iris West * Julian Albert * Ralph Dibny * Harry Wells Season Five * Barry Allen * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost * Cisco Ramon * Iris West-Allen * Nora West-Allen * Ralph Dibny * Sherloque Wells Allies * Cecile Horton * Felicity Smoak * Jay Garrick * Joe West * John Diggle * Kara Zor-El * Martin Stein * Oliver Queen * Ronnie Raymond Notes & Trivia * The Star City counterparts to Team Flash are the members of Team Arrow, led by Oliver Queen. * Hartley Rathaway became a member of Team Flash following the Flashpoint incident. Before this, he was an adversary. * The members of Team Flash have also been known to team up with Supergirl from Earth-38, Barry Allen from Earth-90, and the time-galloping Legends. * In season one, Eobard Thawne masqueraded as Harrison Wells, who had actually been dead for some time. The other members of the group were unaware of this at first, making Thawne a de facto member of Team Flash until his identity was revealed. * Hunter Zolomon is another foe who inveigled his way onto Team Flash through a false identity. For a time, he impersonated Jay Garrick of Earth-Two and developed a romantic relationship with Caitlin Snow. * Oliver Queen became an interim leader of Team Flash during the reality altering events of the "Elseworlds" storyline. * It could be argued that both Joe West and Cecile Horton are members of Team Flash as well. They serve in more of a support and advisory capacity however, as their respective vocations usually keep them in furthering Team Flash's interests from with the D.A.'s office and the Central City Police Station. See also External Links * References